fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Power Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed, created and written by Ahim de Famille, which this season is the starter of the Prism Power Pretty Cure! Series. It was replaced ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. Also, this is a spin-off season to Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!, in which about Amaino Yume, who was one of the main protagonist in the season who becoming a pretty cure along with the other Pretty Cures to save the Colorful World after Shimmer Sensation ''and later, the Crystallographic Kingdom which it has a new villain who revives the Shadow Empire. The motifs of the season are colors, rainbows, jewels, and elements while the sub-themes are music, fashion, idols, friendship, and magic. But some other themes have inner strength, color symbolism, and to doing their best anything. 'Note:' This season will be re-made completely! Sorry for any inconvenience or confusion on the series because for the chapters and their names (especially for my 32 Cures that I can't researching the names to fit their represented PriPower Cure).'' Speculations (from creator) *The Colorful Harmony Cures are also appeared. But only Hidama Akari and Midorikaze Keiko were made appearance as 6 years old in which this would be the tribute of the sequel after the end of the season. *More pretty Cures have adding with the theme colors (turquoise, mauve, olive, vermilion, strawberry, amaranth, denim, canary, thistle, slate, sepia, tan, mint, harlequin, plum and cadmium) as being the part of the Prism Power (PuriPawa) team for the total of 48 pretty cures. *Since in each episode, the transformation of the Cures changed to 4 to follow it by the color gradient. Synopsis Thirty-two Prism Gems were scattered and were missed due to a black goo turns into a mastermind named Black Demon, who revives the Shadow Empire and he can steals the colors and jewels to seal into darkness. The storage chest with a full of Prism Gems was already taken by Black Demon but the chest was broken which the Prism Gems are scattered and were missed. Therefore, the Colorful World was in danger and were destroyed. First Arc On the other hand in the land of Nijiirohoseki, the counterpart of Fantaisie Petillante, a 13-year old girl named Amaino Yume, who was currently studying in Nijiirohoseki Middle School with her new friends. After her first day of school, a monster named Kurokongo who wants to get in danger! Niji-Iro tells to his inhabitants, Colorama and Spectrum tolds Yume to use a Prism Palette and she becomes Cure Bliss! Yume was transformed pretty cure for the first time. Later, the pretty cure warriors will save the Colorful World against the evil! Second Arc The Cures recieved the idol form and there are created the idol unit group, PuriPawa, in which they can allow to sing and dance to purify the villains, or singing in the front of all people. Later, the another world of Colorful World, is Crystallographic Kingdom, who was living the new warriors, guardians, and allies; in which one of Cure wants to revive the Cure Arc-En-Ciel. Yukisora Diamond, one of the inhabitants to revive Cure Arc-En-Ciel. Later, the history of Colorful World and Crystallographic Kingdom were revealed because there are targeted by the Shadow Empire. Third Arc Kotenshi Shirleen, a transfered student from Nijiirohoseki Middle School, in which would now to graduated. But she meets Mizumi and therefore both are rivals during their competitions. A few weeks later, a mysterious legendary Cure named Cure Infinte appears after saving Nika from a terrible attack from Kurokongo. Rina and Kuroi finding the identity of Cure Infinite, and Fuyu seens Shirleen as Cure Infinite. Shirleen was revealed her identity when the PuriPawa was destructed and she was the missing princess of Crystallographic Kingdom and she was now to Earth to save her brother, Kotenshi Lexther, her brother who was trapped in Shadow Empire. Legend This is the legend that are told in the Colorful World and Crystallographic Kingdom after the happening in Shimmer Sensation and Cure Arc-En-Ciel's death. In which the fairies, animals, and humans unite, the lights of pure love will someday rise to screaming and they have becoming a long-time happinesses. However, the Shadow Empire was revived to destroyed these two worlds and the colorfully happiness turned into uncolored sadness. However, these two worlds united and they can find the Colorful Crystallographical Idols (also known as Pretty Cures) to save the two worlds against Black Demon and his generals from the Shadow Empire. Thirty-two 13-year-old girls shall be called. To save the two worlds against the Shadow Empire, And they will live in a peacefulness and happiness life. *Each of the girls need to possess the Thirty-two Elements and Colors as the Prism Gems to save the world. Without them, the Colorful World, the Crystallographic Kingdom, and the whole universe will be destroyed until the people and animals were killed and there are getting to hell. *If they can't defeat Black Demon and Black King, the whole people and the whole universe will be destroyed. Prophecy The Prism Power consists the thirty-two Cures. In each Cure to have a jewel, element, and the color to save the world. With the help of Prism Palette and the Prism Gems, they are allowed to transformed with the phrase,'' "[[Pretty Cure! Prism Power!|''Pretty Cure! Prism Power!]] ". They can use the Prism Wand to create special attacks. An idol unit named PuriPawa, in which Cure to allow to use as an idol form. With the leader, Amaino Yume, they can sing and dance to purify the Kurokongos or doing their best at the forward of the people. Characters Pretty Cures/PuriPawa * All color values are approximate. Colorful World * Colorama ' A puppy-like mascot who was one of Vivid's inhabitants. Along with Spectrum, he has to find the Prism Gems to save the world. He is very cheerful and lucky to Yume. * 'Spectrum ''' A bunny-like mascot who was one of Vivid's inhabitants. Along with Colorama, she has to find the Prism Gems to save the world. She is loveable, sweet, and gentle. *Princess Shirleen Blanco - Kotenshi / Cure Infinite''' A mysterious Cure who was appears from some episodes as a silhouette. She represents the rainbow-colored Cure of universe and she holds the Pearl and the Crystalline. * Prince Lexther Blanco - Kotenshi / Cure Spirit Shirleen's brother, was trapped in the Shadow Empire. After his sister becoming pretty cure, he was becoming an ally and becomes Cure Spirit. * Yukisora Diamond / Cure Arc-En-Ciel ''' Cure Arc-En-Ciel was revived and she replaced Diamond after Hosekiiro Manami. Diamond is seems cold, but she is the ''Pretty Cure Adviser'' and she is close with Yume. She was also as the one of inhabitants in Crystallographic Kingdom. * 'Mojiretsu Korigashi / Cure Ribbon ' The lead Cure of Shimmer Sensation Cures. She is represented the pink Cure of love. * 'Otogibanashi Hiragi / Cure Holly ' She is represented the cyan Cure of sky. * 'Netsuretsuna Kirameki / Cure Glow ' She is represented the yellow Cure of light. * 'Shinrin Matsu / Cure Forest ' She is represented the green Cure of nature. * 'Gassho Utano / Cure Chorus ' She is represented the violet Cure of music. * 'Miraiji Tokei / Cure Polaroid ' She is represented the orange Cure of time. * 'Fukai Kaiyo / Cure Ocean ' She is represented the blue Cure of water and ice. * 'Bakufu Haretsu / Cure Blast ' She is represented the red Cure of fire. * 'Senkai Mawasu / Cure Swivel ' She represnted the peach Cure of wind. * 'Shinjitsu Kan / Cure Truth ' She represented the harlequin Cure of feelings. * 'Takino Kiri / Cure Mist ' She represented the indigo Cure of magic. * 'Ryoku Denki / Cure Truth ' She represented the chartreuse Cure of electricity. * 'Vivid ' He is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World. * 'Neon ' He is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World. * 'Pastel ' She is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World. * 'Metallic ' She is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World. * 'Niji-Iro ' He is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World who wants to reveal Cure Arc-En-Ciel's history. *Colorful Divas' The reincarnated angels from Colorful World. *'International Pretty Cures' Cures from different Countries. Crystallographic Kingdom *'Gemme' The leader of the Crystallographic Kingdom. *'Rubis ' The angelic warrior of fire. His human alias is' Tsuyoshi Hono.' *'Saphir ' The angelic warrior of water. Her human alias is '''Fukui Mizu'. *'Emeraude ' The angelic warrior of earth. His human alias is Midorino Hane. *'Amethyste ' The angelic warrior of air. Her human alias is Fujiwara Yuki. *'Topaze ' The angelic warrior of light. His human alias is Pikako Ryoku. *'Opale ' The angelic warrior of nature. Her human alias is Hanada Sakura. *'Crystal Guardians' The guardians in the Crystallographic Kingdom. Shadow Empire *'Noirceur ' The primary antagonist who replaced Black Demon. Actually, she is one of Black Demon's assistant. She is very sensitive and she was gonna crying when the people were happy. She was replaced by Ombre. Her name means "Blackness" in French. *'Black Demon ' The very main antagonist of the season. He is most powerful, deadly, and always getting anger. He hates happiness and colors so he loves sadness and darkness. He was officially replaced by Black King to continue his throne. He tries to destroy the Colorful World. First Half *'Uncolored Trio '- The trio has own powers and they can grown spurt the Kurokongo against the pretty cures. **'Kuruma ' The first general to appear. A male chubby member who can attacks the pretty cures and he can't attacked the Cures' powers. He loves to eat and he has a strong punch. He was always to be depressed and sometimes to be selfish. His name means "car". Later, it was revealed as Duke Brush. **'Ayumu ' The second general to appear. A male handsome member who can use his screaming voice to adding more the Kurokongos. He is very handsome, but he was extremely stronger and he can use a teleport. His name means "walk". Later, it was revealed as King Prism. **'Tsuko ' The only female in the trio. She can revive the main Kurokongo and she can use her wand and a clips to destroy the pretty cures' powers. She is very mysterious and she seems like a cobra. She hates cute things. Her name means "retaining clips". Later, it was revealed as Queen Color. *''Darker Twins ''- These twins are monster-like siblings to spying themselves as pretty cure and they can use the balls to grown the Kurokongos. **'Blur ' He is Fade's twin and he can create a fog and explosion to poinsoned it. He seems diagnosed and a lonewolf because he hates happiness. He is seems getting sickness because of his personality. Later, it was revealed as Prince Paint. **'Fade ' She is Blur's twin and she can steal the colors with her black brush. She is likes a ghost and always geting distracted because she hates love and friendship. She is always stupid when she meets with Niji-Iro. Later, it was revealed as Princess Jewel. *'Kurokongo ' The main monsters of the season. The name means "Black Future". Second Half *'Dark' The first general. He is very timid and his power is the danger. He is very bad, stupid, and he is likes to destroy the items. He can creates the disaters like storm, earthquake, etc. *'Shadow' The second general. His is very dangerous and his power is fade. He is the eldest. He is robot-like creature, which he creates the foggy items and he is the second-in command. *'Hue' The third general. She is very distant and her power is the the poisons. She is very serious and she hates cute, sweet, and colorful things. She wants to destroys the happiness and againsts the Cures. *'Shade' The fourth general. He is very mature and his power is the sins. He likes to steals the feelings and he destroys it after a people was died. *'Tint' The fifth general. She is very selfish and her power is the illusions. She loves to play violin and singing the sad songs. She is the youngest. *'Retro' The last and sixth general. He loves to kill people, destroys the colors, and his power is the wrath. He is the strongest and oldest of all. He is looks like a monster. *'Dusky Death Pretty Cure' The counterpart of the Prism Power Cures. Supporting Characters *'Yusuke Rama' - Mizumi's stepfather, who was close to Rai and he teaches about the pretty Cure history, along with Niji-Iro. *'Kagura Rai' - The mentor of the Cures. *'Nijiwa Kei' - The Cures' disclaimer and the cousin of Rai. He has true feelings of Yume. *'Mochizuki Akira' - The childhood friend of Yume, Kiiro, Fuyu, and Nika. He was likes volleyball and Yaoi. *'Okamura Reina' - The best friend of the pretty cures. She, Akira, and Kei have a secrets about the pretty cure. Amd their childhood friends were also if Yume, Kiiro, Fuyu, and Nika's identity were only hid the secret. Items *'Prism Palette ' The transformation device of the Cures. The palette has a mirror and they can used as a brooch instead of hanging in the hip. *'Prism Gems ' The main collectable items in the season. The gems are truly like gemstones with a glowing vivid-colored gemstone at the center. It can be activated in Prism Palette. *'Prism Wand ' The main attack item of the season. Also, can be used as a microphone during their form changes and idol forms. *'Colorful Scepter ' Another attack and upgraded item of the season to upgrade the Glimmering Form and the Sparkling Form. *'Infinty Necklace' Shirleen's favorite accesory since her mother's death and she is used as a hair accesory or brooch. By she is move-on to join the team and save her brother, this is her transformation item. *'Infinity Saber' Cure Infinite's weapon. *'Sparkling Rainbow Dresser ' The ultimate upgraded item who collects the Prism Gems and the Colourful Gems. Also, this can be used as the extremely power-up of the Sparkling Form. Forms/Power Ups *'Prism Power Form '- The main outifit of the Prism Power Cures. In each Prism Power Cure have own gradient from their theme color. They have own hairstyle and the decorations have a vivid-colored band with a heart-shaped gemstone at the ribbon. There have heart-shaped earrings and a choker. The dress have in light-colored with a short banded puffy sleeves, a Prism Power insignia-like gemstone, which it hangs Prism Palette at their white ribbon. The skirt have a frills and ruffles, a meshed cloth, and a dark-colored big ribbon at the back. There have heart-shaped gemstone white ribbon at the long gloves and thigh-high boots with a dark-colored lining. *'Rainbow Live Form '- The idol outfit of the Prism Power Cures. The form was very different. It was resemble from the Aikatsu! idol outfits. *'Glimmering Form '- The upgraded form of the Prism Power Cures. There have a long ribbon, light-colored appearance, a big ribbon at the center, and there have more frills and ruffles. *'Sparkling Form' - The ultimate upgrade form of the Prism Power Cures. This is more powerful and more designative than the Glittering Form. There have big angel and fairy wings, the pretty cure form have more designative, frilly, white with light-colored details, and there have a Colorful Tiara. The Cures recieved this form from the movie (except for Cure Bliss to have a Colorful Tiara in which she wears to upgrade herself and her teammates {doesn't have a tiara}). Locations * The homeplace of the Prism Power Cures that behinds the Colorful World and Crystallographic Kingdom besides Fantaisie Petillante. But it was targeted by the Shadow Empire. ** The boarding school of the Cures. Later, Shirleen was enrolled to study. ** The restaurant that Kanbi's family is working. ** The park that the Cures have bonding here. It has a fountain and a mansion (which Mizumi, Keba, and Shumi leaves). * The mysterious place beside the Colorful World and they collect the gemstones and magical powers. * The mascots and allies' homeplace. But it was abandoned by the Shadow Empire due to their comeback. * The villains' homeplace in which the Empire looks bigger and darker than befote. Trivia *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! marks as the largest team of the Pretty Cures in this wiki. **This season for the total of 40 Pretty Cures (if you count Diamond, Shirleen, Lexther, and the Colorful Harmony Cures). **The team was composed by 32 pretty Cures. Since the colors in a gradient of rainbow, the color pink was in a first place, which Yume was the leader of the team. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! ''is the first season to have based from the former season. **Also, the sequel was not succeeding the season but it has based off and there are more in romantic theme. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! ''is the third season after ''Futari wa Pretty Cure and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! to have an eye and hair color doesn't change when transformed. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! has shared some similarities with Aikatsu!: **Both have officially themes are idols and music also. **Both have the main protagonists were more than 20s. **Both have another pink protagonists as a main protagonists. **Both have same voice actors. The main Cures are same as the Aikatsu! Idol's voice actors. ***Excluding Kanzaki Mizuki, which her voice actor same as Cure Diamond's voice actor, Kotobuki Minako. ***The rest of the Cures (Koe to Nika) are sharing their voices from ''Aikatsu Stars!. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! is the fifth season after ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Fresh Pretty Cure!, Smile Pretty Cure!, and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to have a same age of Cures. **''Prism Power Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to have a same age but there are not fourteen (14) years old. Instead, there are thirteen (13) years old. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! is the fourth season after ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Go! Princess Pretty Cure, and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! to have a form-change and fashion motif. *In episode 37, Cure Arc-En-Ciel was revived herself, but it takes a place to Diamond, Kaori's biological sister. *In episode 45, the Glittering forms were revealed. *In episode 60, the Shimmer Sensation and Prism Power would becoming a big battle of Shadow Empire and saving the Colorful World and the Crystallographic Kingdom at the end of the season. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure!'' shares some similarities with Infinity Mirai's Prism Pretty Cure!: **Both have same names. (Prism 'Pretty Cure! - '''Prism '''Power Pretty Cure!) **The lead Cures (Yume and Aine) have same similarities and there are also good at studying **The blue Cures (Mizumi and Miho) are same similarites and there are both Student Council President. **The red Cures (Akai and Erina) have powers of fire and there are tomboyish. **Both have the Cures were same colors, personalities, and powers were same. (Bliss and Infinity are pink Cures have powers of love, Hot and Cerise are red Cures and there have powers of fire, and Lake and Mystic are the blue Cures and there have the powers of water). **Both have jewels as the main theme and the subs are music. **Both have the same name from the villain's homeplace. ('Shadow Empire - [[Shadow Kingdom|'Shadow' Kingdom]]). **Both have none of the villains are not die. *Like Sky Pretty Cure and Shining Jewels Pretty Cure, both have themes of colors, gemstones, and rainbows. Notes *When the creator adds more Cures, the civilian and Cure names are finding from their specific mood, element, or changing the translate. My Cures' Cure name are not based from color and element. Konomi's name was Cure Limerick, being the only Cure was named by color. Sequel *''[[Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony|'Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony']]'' Media Episodes Music *'Shiawase Rainbow! Prism Power Pretty Cure!' - The main opening theme of the season. *'Colourful Symphony' - The first ending of the season. *'Rainbow Friends Forever' - The second ending of the season. Movies * * Merchandise Gallery References *[[Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!|'Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!']] *''Prism Force'' (Spinoff) External Links Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:Colors Theme Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Spin-Off Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Fashion Fanseries